Ganondorf Offscreen
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Ganondorf's point of view, takes place during his attempts for the spiritual stones, the opening of the door of time, and the destruction of castle town (special guest boss battle helps)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Ganondorf Offscreen

Chapter 1 Spiritual Stone... of Raging Waterfall!

"I can't believe that fool of a king actually believes I'm on his side." Ganondorf laughs menacingly.  
Meanwhile Princess Zelda is having a dream with dark clouds, and a forest boy with a green stone followed by a fairy dispelling the darkness.  
" Once I claim the three spiritual stones, as well as the ocarina of time the Triforce will be mine! Hahahahahahaha!" laughs the man.  
Meanwhile in a forest on the outskirts of Hyrule field, a Kokri without a fairy is having a nightmare about a fleeing princess and a desert man.  
Ganondorf heads toward Zora's Domain and bows before King Zora and his daughter, Princess Ruto.

" Excuse me your Majesty, but I need your spiritual stone of water." The evil Gerudo says with reluctant and phony niceness.  
" You mean the Zora's Saphire?" questions the rather rotund King Zora." Yes, a fellow king (himself) needs it for an urgent matter." explains the evil man.  
" Hmmm... I would give it to you but..." starts the zorian king. " But..." questions the king of greenness.  
" But the Zora's Saphire is known as the Zora's engagement ring, only the husband of my daughter may have it." explains the large round zora.  
"Well... then... let the wedding commence..." Ganondorf says with disgust.

"Hmph! Like I would marry an old geezer like you!" snorts Princess Ruto.  
" **NOW LISTEN RIGHT HERE YOU LITTLE**..." begins the angry gerudo." On second thought, upon closer inspection..." Ruto says examining Ganondorf.  
'Just hand over that blasted stone already!' The evil king pleads in his head.  
" You're not just an old geezer, You're **PLUM UGLY**!" The zorian princess rudely proclaims.  
" Well if that's how you feel." says the lone Gerudo male, his eye twitching.

Ganondorf leaves as he mutters to himself.

" One way or another that spiritual stone will be mine." the king mutters to himself, not wanting some snotnosed snobby girl getting in his way.

Ganondorf sneaks into Lord Jabu Jabu's Domain.

" Let's see how they like it when their deity suffers from my curse!" grins the man of evil.  
Ganondorf fires a dark orb of black magic at Lord Jabu Jabu as he visualizes a vessel for his curse, in which he dubs the vessel Barnicade, fills in various monsters to protect Barnicade from 'intruders' who dare disturb it's host.  
Ganondorf starts to leave as he spots a certain zorian princess heading to feed Jabu Jabu.  
" Here you are Jabby, fresh fish... my are you feeling well? You look rather sickly." the princess says concerned.  
A somewhat amused and iritatted Ganondorf watches as the zora princess treats their holy and revered deity as if he were her pet.

"I should go tell my father to get some medici... Ahhhh!" exclaims the girl as she puts down the fish and Lord Jabu Jabu starts inhaleing both the fish and Ruto.  
Ruto loses her mothers stone. "Noooo! My mother's stone!" Ruto says while being devoured by the deity.  
"That twerp had it coming... I guess I should come back for the stone later..." The evil Gerudo king chuckles evily.  
"Those Zoras are going to be in such a panic when they find out their princess is missing." the king says with an evil grin.

Ganondorf laughs menacingly while making his way towards Death Mountain...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Ganondorf Offscreen

Chapter 2 Spiritual Stone... of Fiery Fury

Ganondorf enters the Goron Village.  
" Hey you! Talking Rock! Where's the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Ganondorf asks insultingly to the nearest Goron.  
" It used to be on that pedastal..." The Goron remarks pointing to a nearby pedastal.  
" I don't care **WHERE** it **USED** to be, Tell me **WHERE** it is **NOW**!" Snarls the evil king.  
" Big Brother Darunia took it to his room..." The rock monster says shaking in fear.  
" Later, Tubby." insults Ganondorf as he heads toward the Goron leader's room.

In Darunia's room.

" I want that Spiritual Stone!"Ganondorf demands. " I've had enough problems with the Gorons wanting to eat the Goron's Ruby, now some Gerudo wants to eat it?" Darunia says with his hand over his face.  
" **EAT! EAT!** You dare think of one of the three sacred treasures as mere **SNACK FOOD**!" The Gerudo king yells appalled.  
" Settle down, Brother." proclaims the Goron patriarch. " Hand over that Spiritual Stone **NOW** , or else!" demands the king.  
" Or else what?" challenges the Goron patriach.

Ganondorf snaps his fingers as the ancient Dondongos and their king have been revived.  
Several Gorons flee Dondongos Cavern and into Darunia's room." Big Brother! It's terrible, all the fossils they've been turned back into Dondongos!" cries a Goron in fear.  
" Hand over the Goron's Ruby and I'll undo my curse." recommends the Gerudo." Never! You may have made food gathering more dangerous, but we'll never surrender to the likes of **YOU**!" rages the Goronian leader.  
" Bravo, Your words have touched me, here allow me to keep you safe from the Dondongos." claps Ganondorf.  
Ganondorf snaps his fingers again as a giant boulder materializes in front of the cave.  
" When you finally come to your senses and ready to feast again, you know where to find me!" the king says walking away.

Ganondorf then heads to Kokri Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Ganondorf Offscreen

Chapter 3 Spiritual Stone... of Emerald Insight

"Come on! Let me see the Deku Tree!" begs a young boy in green.  
" Nope, You need a fairy, Mr. No fairy. Hah!" Teases the Kokri leader Mido.  
"But, that's what I need to talk to him about! Please?" Cries the fairy boy without a fairy known as Link.  
"Nope, Monsters have started to appear, You'd at least need to buy a shield." says Mido.  
"You know I can't find any Rupees!" mocks Link. "That's cause the Rupees in this forest can only be seen by fairy folk, Mr. No Fairy." scoffs Mido as he leaves his house to go to his post.

As Mido walks past his Girlfriend Fado, Link notices a blue rupee by her.  
"I'll show him who can't get rupees." Link mutters as he climbs up his friend Saria's house, over some bridges, and toward Fado.  
"You climbed all the way up here!? Then you must be a real ma-" starts the yellow haired girl as Link dives through where the blue rupee supposebly is... and off the platform.  
"Never mind... You're just a little kid!" laughs the girl as Link examines his wallet to find that even though he touched it he can't get it unless he can see it.  
" I told you you need a fairy to get rupees here!" Mido says bursting out in laughter.  
"Why am I the only Kokri without a fairy?" Link sighs as he works his way toward the Lost Woods.

Somewhere in the Lost Woods is a lone fairy, a fairy without a partner.  
"I don't understand why The Great Deku Tree insists I memorize this entire book." questions the fairy known as Navi.  
"Skull Kid, they don't seem to like adults much." Navi says looking at the page she's on of the book of creatures of the world.  
Suddenly, the book is yanked away from Navi. "Hey, Give that back!" Shouts Navi to the fairies who just stole her book."  
"Why should we, Ms. No Kokri?" teases one of the fairies. "The Deku Tree demands I memorize that book, something about my destiny!" Navi pleads.

"Your destiny? HAH! Your Destiny is to be ridiculed by everyone for being a bookworming nerd!" shouts one of the other fairies as the trio play monkey in the middle with the book.  
After awhile Navi finally catches the book. " Fine keep it, Nerd!" Cry the fairies as they leave. "Why must everone pick on me cause I'm different?" sighs the white fairy.  
As Navi heads home for the night, she overhears a Kokri muttering to himself.  
"Why must Mido pick on me cause I don't have a fairy?" questions the Kokri boy.  
'Poor thing I know how he feels, But why doesn't he have a fairy? I should ask the Deku Tree!' Navi thinks as she speeds home to the Deku Tree.

"So, you say you saw a Kokri without a fairy, huh?" questions the large tree.  
"Yeah, why doesn't he have a fairy?" asks Navi. "Before I answer that... The boy didn't see you did he?" questions the tree.  
"No, why?" questions the girl in confusion. "I'll let you in on a secret, the two of you are destined to be partners, but no interacting with him until I say so okay?" says the wise tree.  
"Okay... Good night Deku Tree." the young fairy yawns. "Good Night... Navi." replies The Great Deku Tree.

The next day.

Link is carving a picture of himself fighting a dragon into his house.  
"Hi, Link! Whatcha doing?" Cries a green haired girl. "Oh hey Saira, Just carving a picture of what I want to be." the boy says happily.  
"What's that?" questions Saria looking at the picture. " **A Hero**." Link proudly proclaims.  
"Hah! Some hero, You can't even get up before 3 p.m., Come on Saria let's leave this wannabe." Laughs Mido who had walked by on his way to his post.  
"Mido! Leave Link alone, he didn't do anything to you!" Saria says defensivly.  
"Fine, later Mr. No Fairy." The bully says leaving. "Don't listen to him Link, I think you'd make a great hero." Saria says hiding the fact she knows Link **IS** a hero.

Meanwhile in the Lost Woods.

"Okay, done!" Navi says With info on Every Monster in the book memorized.  
"Well, if it isn't Ms. No Kokri!" Shouts the two fairies from before. "I'll have you know that I actually DO have a partner, I'm just not allowed to be with him... yet." Navi retorts.  
"Oh, yeah who?" questions the fairies in disbelief. " I don't know his name, but The Deku Tree says it's the boy with no fairy." explains Navi. "Haha! You're lying! Nobody could be partnered up with that dork!" laugh the fairies as the leave.  
Navi then goes home, on her way she sees her future partner at his house. "So that's where he lives." The fairy whispers as she goes home and falls asleep.

Later that night a desert man enters the grotto while everyone's asleep.  
"Give me the Kokri's Emerald... **OLD MAN**!" Ganondorf screams at the tree.  
"..." The Deku Tree says nothing as it pretends to be a normal tree.  
"Look, I know you can talk. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." snarls the man.  
"..." "So it's the hard way is it?" Ganondorf says snapping his fingers as he places a curse onto the Deku Tree as a Giant Spider appears inside the Deku Tree killing him.

The next morning.

"Navi... Navi... Where art thou?" Questions the giant tree as the fairy arrives.  
"It is time, bring the boy without a fairy to me." commands the tree. Navi flies to find her partner.  
"Hello." Navi says passing a Kokri. 'Hmmm, now where was that house?' the girl questions by Mido's house.  
"Ahha!" the fairy exclaims spotting the house. She flies toward the house and tries to fly through a fence when.  
"Ow! 'Darn wings.' Navi exclaims as she unsticks her wings and flies through, and into the house...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Ganondorf Offscreen

Chapter 4 The Raid!

"Hmmmm, That boy..." Ganondorf mutters walking out of Hyule Castle.  
"He's the same one in those dreams I've been having..." the Gerudo says recalling the forest boy from Zelda's courtyard in his dream of chasing the fleeing princess.  
"That wretch, Zelda probaly thinks I don't know about her knowing my intentions and her plan to stop me." The king of evil chuckles as he remembers the boy holding the Kokri's emerald.  
"If that boy is after the spiritual stones, there's no dought Zelda will have him open the Door of Time. That is when I shall strike and claim what's rightfully mine!" Ganondorf laughs manicly knowing very well even if he could get through the door, he can't touch the final lock.  
Suddenly, a slight snag enters the villian's mind. "Hmmm... They'll probably get the Goron's Ruby okay... but, The Zora's Saphire..." the green man ponders remembering what happend to the spiritual stone of water, and the only one who knows what happend to it is ' _missing_ ' for all the Zora's know.

"Hmmm, no doubt the Zoras won't figure out what happend to their princess anytime soon... Ahh! That might work!" Ganondorf says hatching an idea as he grabs pen and paper.  
"I'll just forge a letter from the princess explaining where she is!" the king of evilness begins writing the letter. " Now, I just need to find somewhere for the boy to find it, but not the Zoras..." murmers the king thinking of a spot.  
After sealing the letter in a bottle, the Gerudo decides to place it in Lake Hylia, as he doubts the boy will stray far from Zora's Domain... even if they are on opposite ends... "Either the boy will die, or collect all three spirtual stones. A win win either way!" Ganondorf laughs evily upon thinking of his opposition.

Several hours pass.

'It's been several hours... surely enough time for the Spiritual stones to be gathered.' The evil Gerudo thinks as he begins setting the castle's interier aflame.  
"What are you doing!?" cries Zelda's father. "You should've listened to your daughter, this world will be mine!" Ganondorf laughs maniacly breaking stuff.  
"Soldiers. Attack!" commands Hyrule's ruler. Unfortunately, the Gerudo King severly wounds the soldiers with his black magic. "Hand over the Ocarina of Time, I must have the power of the gods!" Ganondorf demands.  
"Impa! Quick, Get my daughter to safety!" commands the King of Hyrule. "But, father!" Zelda begs. "Zelda, as long as I'm king, I won't let this tyrant rule, that won't happen as long as you and the Ocarina of Time are safe! Do you understand? Go!" explains the kingly father.  
Zelda nods in understanding as Impa whisks her away. "I'll defend this kindom with my life if I have to!" Zelda's father cries picking up a pair of swords on the wall. "Bring it old man!" The Gerudo yells.

"Ahhh! My back!" Hyrule's old king screams in pain as the swords are too heavy.  
Unfortunately, Ganondorf is merciless, as he turns the king into a pipe organ.  
Getting on his black stallion, Ganondorf rushes to the entrance to Hyrule field, ignoring one of the soldiers he injured creep into the alley.  
The king of evil has his sights on the white horse, as he gallops through the market, However, he loses sight of them once they enter Hyrule Field.

A/N Zelda's father is the same pipe organ Ganondorf plays at the end of the game.

"Arrrrrgh! I lost her!" Ganondorf complains before noticing his advesary next to him.  
"You over there! Little Kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now, Which way did it go? Answer Me!" the evil king demands pretending not to know the boy.  
Link just glares at Ganondorf. "So, you think you can protect them from me? You've got guts kid." the Gerudo says as the lad draws his sword.  
Heh heh heh... You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude!" Ganondorf laughs admiring his opponent before flicking them to the side with a magic ball.  
"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?" The evil King chuckles amusedly as the boy gets back to his feet.  
I am Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world!" the fiend says before riding off. Little does our hero know, the Gerudo only hides behind the wall of Lon Lon ranch and watches him get the Ocarina of Time, before stealthly following him to the Temple of Time.

Hiding behind one of the various pillars, Ganondorf watches as Link plays the Song of Time, opening the Door of Time.  
"Link isn't that... That legendary blade?! The Master Sword!" Ganondorf hears the fairy question as the boy steps inside.  
'Heh Heh Heh, that's it just pull out that sword and lead me to the Triforce.' Ganondorf thinks snickering.  
A few seconds pass, and to Ganondorf's confusion, Link exits the Temple of Time, but what confuses him even more is the strange medallians he's carrying.  
"I could've sworn that boy didn't have those medals earlier?" The Gerudo says watching the Hero of Time leave in confusion. 'He couldn't have found me out could he?' thinks the confused villian as he stares at the stuck sword.

A/N Yes, Link has just traveled back to before drawing the sword.

After a couple hours, Link returns with some kind of magnifying glass and draws the blade of evil's bane.  
"Geh heh heh! Excellent work!" Ganondorf laughs, as the young boy and his fairy collapse.  
"As I thought you held the keys to the Door of Time! 'Although I'm still confused why you left.' explains the king of green.  
You have led me to the gates of the sacred Realm, Yes I owe it all to you kid!" Ganondorf laughs in triumph as the way to the Triforce opens.  
"But seriously though, why did you leave?" The Gerudo questions approaching the unconcious boy.

Ganondorf's eyes shift from the boy to the Triforce, and back again. "Hmm... I wonder if you've got anything good on you?" Ganondorf wonders as he steps on the unconcious fairy's wings.  
"Let's see, a bunch of Deku sticks..." Ganondorf mutters setting the sticks aflame before continueing through Link's belongings.  
"A wimpy sword and shield... he won't be needing these..." The evil king says destroying the Kokri's sword and the Deku shield with his magic.  
"Useless childrens toys..." Ganondorf continues, stomping the Fairy slingshot and boomerang to oblivion. "Hmm... what's this?" The Gerudo wonders holding some sort of mask.  
"Sheikah Mask!" Ganondorf seethes in rage remembering the Sheikah who took Zelda away from him as he crushes the mask to bits in his hand.

The king of evil reaches for more belongings, when the Master Sword in Link's hand puts a barrier around him.  
"Ahhhhh!" Ganondorf cringes in pain removing his hands from the Hero of Time. "I guess I better get the Triforce." The green man humphs when something catches his eye.  
"Hmm... the boy's shadow isn't in the forcefield... I wonder..." The Gerudo King says coming up with a devilish idea.  
Pulling out a turkey baster, Ganondorf uses his magic and extracts a piece of Link's shadow. "I can make myself a child with this." the evil man says staring at the black liquid inside the kitchen utensil.  
Using his magic once again, the man forms a young living shadow of Link. "Now I'll just have to train him..." Ganondorf says looking at his sleeping creation, Dark Link.  
Satisfied with his work, Ganondorf touches the Triforce, causing it to break into three pieces, much to the king's surprise.  
Hyrule's new ruler watches as a piece fuses with him, one fuses with the boy, and the other flies away... "I must get those two pieces back!" The king snarls leaving to claim his new throne.

A/N That's why Link, can't use some of his items as an adult, Cause Ganondorf destroyed them! Anyway, I'm sorry but after that Canadian squirt gun reference, I have to say this (you know what I mean if you've seen a show about three similarly named guys whose theme song consists of whistleing)  
Anyway, In their words "Canadians are weird"... Espiecialy on South Park, their moving mouths always make me can't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Ganondorf Offscreen

Chapter 5 The Battle!

"Hiya!" Link shouts as he slices Barnicade in two with a jump attack.  
"Good job Link, Now Jabbu Jabbu should be free of his curse." Navi chimes happily.  
"I just hope he won't still die like the Deku Tree." Link chuckles staring at his fairy companion as he enters the warp portal.  
"Took you long enough!" calls an irritated voice in the portal catching the Kokri off guard.  
"Ruto! Thank goodness you're okay!" Link exclaims taken aback by the Zora's appearance.

"I was just getting a little lonely." Ruto snarls before departing in the light.  
"Ahhh!" Link screams in terror after the light fades, as the Zora princess is in is face causing him to fall off the log.  
"Don't do that!" Link yells at the princess as he adjusts to the cool water that caught his fall.  
"You, You were cooler than I expected back there, Here take the Zora's Saphire." Ruto says swimming up to Link.  
Link slowly swims away after receiving the gem, both ignoring and not understanding the Zora's rant about how they're going to get married.

After walking through Zora's River, Link stops in his tracks as he realizes something.  
"Link! Come on, get going, we need to head back to Zelda!" Navi wails directing the boy towards the castle.  
"Navi... I just realized, that letter... if Ruto didn't write it, then Ganondorf may be on to us..." Link gulps in worry.  
" Well, even if he did write the letter, there's nothing else we can do about it." Navi sighs not wanting to believe the worst scenerio.  
Several minutes pass, and the next thing the green hero knows, he's unconcious from pulling a sword, as a man goes through his belongings.

"That was about seven years ago..." Ganondorf snarls staring at an unconcious man holding onto a sword, through his magic mirror.  
" I need those pieces! But the only way to get yours and find the last piece is if you WAKE UP!" the king of evil screams at his all seeing mirror.  
"Hah, I need a walk to clear my head..." the Gerudo sighs exiting his castle surrounded by lava and into the deserted town.  
'Hard to believe this place was so full when I took over.' Ganondorf thinks looking over the colorful town as he remembers how everyone ran away once they heard a Gerudo had taken over.  
"I hadn't even done anything as ruler and those fools fled to Kakario." chuckles the evil King.

"That was a smart move, but no matter where they go, they won't be safe from me!" grins the king as he remembers all the mischief he's caused.  
"I've brainwashed the Gerudo, Frozen the Zoras, and resurcurated the Goron eating dragon Volvagia!" the man says remembering all he's acclomplished.  
"Even if that kid does wake up, He'll have to go through legions of my army to awaken the sages, not to mention my little "surprise" for him- Ah!" Ganondorf is snapped from his thoughts of Link's dark counterpart, when he comes face to face with a floating mask.  
The desert man stares into the masks eyes, sensing the evil of destruction as he feels the mask staring back at him.  
"Nice place, you've got here, a lot nicer then that Termina place." the mask speaks.

"Uh... Thanks?" Ganondorf says unsure how to respond to a talking mask.  
"Yup, this place is perfect for my next target for the destruction of the universe." chuckles Majora's Mask.  
"What! I won't let you destroy the place I worked so hard to rule!" Ganondorf shouts appalled that someone would rather destroy the world than rule it.  
Ganondorf then hits Majora with a Warlock Punch, sending the mask reeling in pain.  
"Oh ho ho, I sense great power within you, a perfect puppet for me to control, even better than that Skull kid." the mask laughs manicly.

"I'll never join you!" The Gerudo king retorts angerly.  
"Then I'll make you!" laughs Majora as it sends a laser beam towards the green man.  
Ganondorf does several backflips, succsessfully dodging the laser, However, the heat from the laser causes the water in the fountain to evaporate and the buildings to catch on fire.  
As the Gerudo dodges the beam, he backflips into the mask's jaw. "Not bad, but how about this!" Majora wails as it lies on the ground and spins around like a flying saw.  
"Aghhhh! Ganondorf screams in pain as the mask's blades dig itself into his legs.

Seeing the mask coming back at him, Ganondorf uses the power of the gods to float over the incoming projectile.  
"Take this!" Ganondorf cries landing on the mask as he begins stomping on it's eyes.  
"Ughhh, Guess it's time to kick things up a notch!" Majora reels shaking the Gerudo off.  
The mask with it's grotesquely black eyes from being stomped, begins to grow arms and legs.  
Now complete with its new limbs, Majora's Incarnation begins running around rapidly.

"Where is he? He's moving to fast I can't figure out where he is!" Ganondorf panics looking around feverishy as the blurs whiz by.  
"Aghhhhh!" Ganondorf yells as the mask halts behind him, hitting him with balls of light and electricity.  
"Hehehe, Just surrender, You're no match for me, admit it I'm too fast for you!" taunts the mask as it runs around.  
"Never!" the Gerudo commands with an idea. Once the mask stops, before it can launch another attack, Ganondorf snaps his fingers.  
Immediatly, Majora is paralyzed as Redeads fall from the sky onto the mask.

"Owwwwww Owww Owwww Ow Oww!" Majora screams as the zombies begin to eat his new fleshy limbs.  
As the Redeads devour the flesh, Majora tries to power up, but with the feasting zombies, he doesn't have anything to become Majora's Wrath.  
After several seconds, the Redeads disperse having eaten Majoras's limbs whole, leaving only a mask lying there helplessy with a smirking Ganondorf.  
"Now to end this!" cries the Gerudo. "No No No No No! Can't you take playing a game?!" pleads the mask before Ganondorfs pulveriezes it in two.  
"Glad that that's over with." Ganondorf sighs looking at the destruction.

Though the fire has died down, the buildings have been left burnt and gray.  
Frustrated at the once beautiful town, Ganondorf kicks whats left of the mask into the remains of the Happy Mask Shop, causing it to collapse.  
"Ah, forget this I'm going back to my castle!" Ganondorf says walking away, leaving the Redeads behind.  
However, unbeknownst to the Gerudo King, a Young man has just exited the Temple of Time, ready to confirm his theory with his own eyes...


End file.
